I should have listened
by DangerousAngel123
Summary: What if the puff didn't get hit with the white Z-rays? What if the punks actually did? what if the Punks were the puffs twins? And what if the ruffs went to there school and fell in love with the puffs?
1. Chapter 1

"Please come out…" I try to hold back a sigh. He's trying to coaxes me out again but I wont come out I never do anymore, anyway.

To be honest with you I thought he was a nice guy, but apparently it was all a lie. He-he, heck my sister even warned me!

I should have listened…

I seriously should have listened to her when she warned about him being a villain. And now I don't only have a villain who's in love with me but obsessed with me as well.

"Please," great now he's starting to beg, "you've been in there forever. You haven't even eaten in a week!" then I hear his foot collide with the closet door "You have to come out!"

It is true that I have been in the in hear for a week and also that I haven't eaten, but why should I care if I haven't eaten or if I don't even have enough strength to stand or even walk 'cause the man trying to knock down the door took every thing and everyone I loved and put them behind bars as his prisoners.

I bet your wondering how this even happened to me; well it's a long story if you want to hear it then prepare for my very, very long story on how the villain on the other side of door, and his brothers, took me and my friends trust then squashed it form just one simple action.

Is anyone still there? Well if you are then well start off the story with this; hello there my name is Momoko Akazutsumi~ well technically Jojo ever since~ how about we just start the story shale we?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karou's P.O.V.**_

"Come on Karou! You kneed to wake up!" I hear a voice say trying to wake me up form my slumber.

"Nya~ let me sleep. . ." I say tiredly turning on to my stomach and throwing a pillow on my head.

"Ugh you're such a hand full, sis." Well now I know who the heck is my alarm clock is this morning is my glorious older twin sister Kira, or Savage Brute the bronze of the Powerpunk girls Z, one of the protectors of New Townsville. Plus, she told me when she was told to never tell anyone, but I would of found out sooner or later so it wouldn't have mattered.

"Okay, okay I'm up. . ." I gown, getting up to met her dark emerald green eyes that shine with satisfaction. Her long lower back raven black hair was pit into a neat high pony tail, she also had on her uniform that was outlined in dark green, which consists of a dark green undershirt with a jacket over it with the schools logo on the left breast pocket and a black mini skirt with stockings and her knee length high boots.

"Good, and you better hurry up the others are already down stairs waiting for you," she told me once she left my room. Getting out off bed I get my uniform out of my closet, that looks just like Kira's but the dark green is replaced with a calm lime green, and run into the bathroom.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Once I finished brushing my shoulder length onyx hair, I run down stairs to met my friends and the other punks.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask.

"Oh, you know just waiting for you to come down here since you take forever." My little blond hair friend, Miyako Gotokuij, said politely to me while giggling.

Miyako is one of my most trusted friends ever since we were in pre-school together. She has her blond hair up in her signature curly pig-tails, she also had beautiful diamond blue eyes that sine with innocence and prosperity, and she was also wearing the schools uniform but in her favorite color, which is her eye color, diamond blue. She also has a body like a modal just like the rest of us. But the thing is that when you look right next to her, you see a girl that looks exactly like her.

That's her older twin sister Hikrai or annoying Brat the fastest Powerpunk girl. She looks like Miyako but only has some changes too make her look different, like that her eyes are the color of the night sky, navy blue, and she also keeps her hair up in pig-tails as well but keeps them strait and they goes all the way down to her waist. Her uniform is a really dark blue.

"Well, thank you Miyako. I totally feel the love." I tell her rolling my eyes playfully. "Plus, you know I need my sleep."

"It's fine," a shy voice said catching my attention, "you tend to get cranky when you don't get your sleep, no a fence though!" that's Mi Valentine, she's one of the most nicest, but shyest, person you'll ever met.

She has platinum blond hair that comes down to her pâté waist and keeps the to half in a pony-tai. Her eyes are very unnatural because her right eye is a stunning shade of crimson red and her left is a very light shade of gray. Her uniform was pure white. She's also very small for her age, which she stands right at 5'2", three inches under everyone in this room.

She was an orphan and then was adopted by the Suzuki family and is also the youngest girl in the room and is now Kazuko's new sister.

Kazuko or Damaging Sassy the leader of the Powerpunk girl Z, she is the oldest girl standing in the room right now. She has pitch-black hair that ends at her lower back, and the tips of her hair where the color of fresh spilled blood, and her eyes where also special they were pitch black and had some specks of red in there, to me they look like deadly night skies. Her uniform was black.

"Can we hurry up, hun? We need to get to school." Hikrai said

"Yeah we should, I can't let myself miss another class because of you, Kao-chan." I hear my redheaded, pink-eyed friend, Momoko, say playfully.

Momoko also has a look a like twin sister whose name is Naomi or Ragging Berserk second in command of the Powerpunk girl Z. Even though they look the same they still can be told apart, as in that Naomi has light red/crimson eyes and Momoko has rear blossom pink eyes. Plus, Momokos uniform is pink and Naomi's is red.

Kira was the first one out the door, "Well you coming or what!"

"Hey you get back here!" Kazuko said- well technically yelled. Did I tell you she's really mean and a nasty fighter? Well she is, but she loves us to death and makes sure we're all safe. "Come on Mi! Lets go!" grabbing Mi's hand she drags her out the door. . . did I also mention that she really, and I mean REALLY, overprotective of her adoptive sister? Well she is and it's kind of stupid some times.

"H-elp me!" Mi's sweet voice was hurd from afar.

"We'll save you Mi!" Momoko called after her failing to hold back a giggle, "Lets save her Naomi."

"Okay lets go!" Naomi said running out the door with her younger twin behind her. Miyako and Hikrai just giggled and went out the door.

Then I realized something- "Hey guys wait up!"

* * *

o0o

* * *

When we make it to the school gate we started to hear gossip about some new boys that are supposed to be coming in today. Insert eye roll here.

"I hurd that there brothers!"

"Well I hurd that there hot!"

"Well I've seen them, and they are." I hurd a one of the girls say, her names Himeko the most popular and richest people in the whole school.

"Honestly Himeko, just stop no one cares hun." Hikrai said walking past her like it was the most obvious thing in the world and hatred. All the punks hate her for some reason but they wont tell us why though, and it's eating me alive.

"Oh shut up Hikrai no one even ask you!" she told her then turned her attention to Momoko, Miyako, Mi, and I, " Hey guys see you in class!"

"'Kay!" we reply. And also I have no idea why they hate her she's so nice, well if your nice to her anyways.

"Come on girls lets go inside before the bell rings." Kira said walking in to the building.

* * *

o0o

* * *

_**Kira/Brutes' P.O.V.**_

Once we get into our homeroom class our teacher, Mrs. Kean, was sitting behind her desk as people were coming into the classroom. The girls and, I went to the back row. Reason why:

So people wont see the other punks and my belts go off, duh! Are you stupid or something?

"So what do you think the new boys will be like?" I turn my head to look at Momoko who ask the question.

"Don't know probably player, or gang members, or bad guys." Kazuko suggested, surging her shoulders.

Miyako giggled, "Not everyone's is a bad person Kazuko."

"In my eyes everyone is Miyako. So Mi you have to stay away from them."

"I-I'm not in this conversation."

"Well right now you are."

"Oh shut up you two class is starting." Naomi said when the bell rang.

"Hello class how was your weekend?" Mrs. Kean asked every one, once everyone's was in the room. With a chorus 'good' and 'Amazing's' she giggled and continued, " and I'm sure you've hurd about the new students? Am I correct?" everyone nods, "well here they are the Takahashi brothers!" The door opens to reveal-

Oh no what are _they_ doing here?!

I turn to look at the other punks, who just like me have shocked faces. And Karou-chan saw my shocked appearance.

"_Kira, are you okay?"_ I didn't answer her they already started their introductions.

"Sup names Isamu Takahashi, the oldest out of my brothers." Isamu- _Shadow Jojo_, yeah I think that's more like it, it's his real name anyway. Plus he's the fucking leader of the infamous group, the Rowdyruff boy Z. One of the toughest villains that ever set foot in new Townsville.

Shadow is Kazuko or Sassy's counterpart. Hell, he's even smarter than her when it comes to the fights! He has pitch-black hair that has some specks of red that are somewhere in there and looked like prince charming's hairstyle but also had a bad boy charm to it. His eyes look kind of like Mi's but his left eye is also, like his hair pitch-black. He's about 6'4", very muscular, a prefect chisel face, and has a bunch of battle scars. He was wearing the boy's uniform, which consists of black baggy pants, a baggy wife better, in his choice of color (black), under his opened jacket that has the high schools logo on the right breast pocket. And he also had like five pressings on his right ear and a small hop on his left ear and was wearing a necklace that had a small black gun pendent on it.

Girls started to giggle and blush saying he was hot and stuff like that.

"Names Kenta Takahashi, the second oldest out of my brothers." Kenta or Brick Jojo said sending a charming smile to every one in the room. He's the second in command of the Rowdyruff boys Z. Which means he keeps his brothers in check.

Brick is Naomi or berserks counterpart. He is a crimson redhead who's hair goes down to is lower back but he keeps it in a low pony tail, and his eyes are a sharp dark red eyes can pierce through anyone's soul. Standing at 6'3" he's only one inch under his brother, he was muscular but not deadly muscular, nice handsome face features, and a scar running down his right cheek. He was, also, wearing the boys' uniform but the under shirt was red. He also had piercings on his ears and his infamous red hat placed backwards on his head.

"Hello ladies the names Hiroshi Takahashi, third oldest and here to serve." He bowed and looked up with a seductive glint in his eyes and a smirk was plastered on his face. I really don't want to say his name but I guess I have to since you probably want to know what it is. It's Butch FREAKIN' Jojo, my lazy, stupid, and blood-ridden counterpart.

He has black hair like me, which he keeps his hair spiked up, and green eyes, but a way darker green than mine are. He's 6'3" like Brick and is the most muscular and best fighter out of the group. With a whole bunch of battle scars that were made by ours truly. He had his ears pierced and a piercing on his lower lip. His under shirt is a very dark green.

The girls, that I was talking about earlier, started blushing even redder than they were before and looked like they where going to faint.

"Then that leaves me, I'm Kioshi Takahashi the youngest out of my brothers." He told everyone in a smooth and playful voice.

His real name is Boomer Jojo, the fastest and surprisingly the nicest Rowdyruff boy. He's Hikrai or Brats counterpart. He has dirty blond hair the slicked back with a few strands that were trying to hide his beep ocean blue. He was about 6'2", the shortest out of the group, but still taller than me so it doesn't really matter. His undershirt is a dark lighting blue color and had on black leather, feigner less gloves. Boomer had piercings like his brothers and a blue studded watch on his right wristed.

The girls were now squealing about how cute and bad boyish they are. I was happy that my sister and her friends weren't in the group of girls.

"Settle down now, children. I know it's exciting to get new students, but we need to be respectful and nice. . . That means you Karou." Mrs. Kean told Karou-Chan in a teasing matter.

"Okay, okay teach why do you always have to rat me out in front of new people." She said also in a teasing matter to Mrs. Kean, the class laughed and the green ruff chuckled in amusement.

"'Cause it's fun."

"And you're supposed to be the nice teacher? Psst, yeah right!"

"Kira?" Mrs. Kean asked me, "Can you please control your sister."

I smirk, "Sorry Mrs. But you know I can't do that. She's a free spirit, she wont listen to me anyway." _'She never listens to me anyway.'_ I wanted to add but didn't. When I looked back at the rowdy's they all had shocked faces.

"Well than," Mrs. Kean turns toward the rowdy's, "You guys may sit wherever you want."

That seemed to snap them out of their shock 'cause they start to smirk at me and the other punks, and we glair at them with so much hatred.

I hurd Mi, Momoko, and Miyako whispered something to there sisters, and Karou-Chan asked me the same thing, _"Hey, are you okay? Do you know them?" _Butch smirks and sits down in front of me.

"I'll-l" Damn I'm shuddering, "I'll tell you later."

She nods and turns back to Mrs. Kean while I glare at Butch from behind. _'I'll find out what your doing here and when I find out your going to be in a world of pain.'_

* * *

o0o

* * *

_**Butch/Hiroshi's P.O.V.**_

Stupid meeting, stupid HIM, stupid Powerpunk girls. Stupid meeting with stupid HIM telling us to go to a stupid school to make us find the stupid Powerpunk girls!

"Butch are you even listening?" the deep voice of my eldest brother snapped me out of my thoughts.

"No, not really, Shadow sorry." I say turning away from the limo's window, Princess or Himeko let us barrow one of her limos to drive us to school. Plus she's sitting in between Shadow, and Brick talking over the plan once again.

"Well you need to listen! What I'm about to tell you is an utmost importance!" Himeko yelled at me taking out her iPhone then showing us the screen for us to see her with three girls hugging her by the waist and one with girl having her arm on Himekos' shoulder, and damn does she look hella' fine.

She had beautiful shoulder length raven hair and these gorgeous light emerald green eyes and the most perfect smile present on her lips. She was wearing a lime green tang top and also some lime green and black sweat pants. She also had tan skin but not too tan, she had a small chest area and thick hips just how I like my ladies built. I smirk.

"The girl with the blossom pink eyes and gorgeous auburn hair is Momoko she's the twin sister of Berserk or Naomi." I was shocked we all were excepted Himeko, "yeah, yeah don't be surprised, anyway she's really sweet not sour like Berserk, don't even know why there twins.

"Then there's the girl with the raven hair and green eyes is Karou she rude but means well. She's Brutes or Kira's twin. Karou's also a tomboy, and only wears skirts when she has no choice though, or when Brute forces her."

'_Karou huh?'_ I thought while smirking at the picture, _'Interesting. This girl, I'm going to have to check her out. And Karou means fragrance, I wonder if she has a wonderful fragrance that goes with it.' _

"Then the girl with the blond hair in curly pigtails is Miyako. She super sweet and the most polite person in the whole world. I have no idea how she Brats twin I mean come on Hikrai is latterly a brat and flits with every one!

"Well any way I'm getting off topic. And last but not least is little Mi. Don't hurt her. She shy and very self cantered. She was adopted by Sassy or Kazuko's family and Sassy's is very protective of her adoptive sister and so are the other punks of their sisters." She turned of her phone and set it down my brothers and I grunted in disappointment.

I grunted because I wanted to see more of the Karou girl. I have no idea about my brothers though.

"Oh, yeah! Mojo gave this to me last night to give to you guys." Himeko said taking something out of her sholderbag. They looked like contact holders and earrings that looked similar to my brothers and mine. "The contacts have small cameras built into them and the earrings are small micro-phones. He made them so that every one that wants to know what's going on can just look at base. And also something about 'needing to check up on my boys'?"

I slap myself mentally, _'Mama you're an idiot.'_ He doesn't need to check up on us every fuckin' day.

"Miss." Himekos' driver said, "We're here."

"Finally! Come on lets go." And we get out of the limo.

* * *

o0o

* * *

After the bell rang we were standing outside out of Miss. Kean's room waiting to go in.

"I still don't know how we we're forced into this." I said a bit annoyed tapping my foot on the ground.

"Don't remind me this is stupid." Shadow told me rolling his eyes and leaning on the wall more.

"How will we even know it's them when we see them?"

"Boomer, we're their counterparts we'll know when it's them." Shadow told him in a stern voice. Brick was starring not wanting to upset our leader even more.

"-The Takahashi brothers!"

"Well that's our queue. Lets go." Brick stated walking into the room with us behind him.

Once we get in I start to look around and smirk. I found two girls with black hair and green eyes looking at me one with envy and the other with question.

'_Looks like I found you Brute and my little Karou.'_

* * *

**I hate typing. Takes to long. Anyway this has been in my head for a while and I had to write it out. So thank you for reading this:**

**Guest**

**minicynthia**

**Red-Phonix14**

**dragonrose**

**Hinako29**

**And kineko-chan123!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi's P.O.V.**_

I was starring at my sister, wide eyed and filled with horror.

'_Did Kazuko just cuss out Isuma-kun?'_ My thoughts ask me in fear. She's never done that before- well in front of me at least.

"Kazuko-sama?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kazuko, was I talking to you? 'Cause I'm pretty sure I was asking the angel sitting next to you." Isuma-kun said, darkly, glaring at my sister. For some reason I have a feeling they know each other, but I'm not sure.

"U-mm, I-I'm n-o ang-el."{Umm, I'm no angel} I shudder, telling him the truth.

"Are you sure? Because my eyes never deceive me." I could feel my cheeks burning up. I'm so red.

"You never answered my question though, angel."

"Can y-you p-leas-s s-stop cal-ling me th-at?"{Can you please stop calling me that?}

"I might if you tell me your name."

"Her name is Mi and I'd advise you to not pull anything on her." Kazuko snapped at him with all the hatred she could muster. I tilt my head in confusion,

_'What does she mean by that?'_

"Mi, what a beautiful name." Isuma said to me with his smirk present, and an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't think of at the moment. " Unlike your' s Mrs. Sassy." Kazuko and I froze.

_'Does he..?'_

"Well sense I'm new here, I was wondering if you could show me around, angel."

"S-ure! Just l-et me see y-our schedule." {Sure! Let me just see your schedule.} He does what I asked and my eyes widen. "Kazuko h-e has every class with you."

"What?!" Kazuko yells and snatches the paper out of my hands.

_'Okay just take it why don't you.' _

"That's impossible!"

"Well I don't like it rather but it happened."

"I hope you know that I hate you."

"The feelings neutral then."

"D-o you t-wo know ea-ch other?" {Do you two know each other?}

"**No!**" I whimper and slid down under my desk. I hate it when people yell at me, it reminds me of-

_'No.' _I thought sharply_, 'Don't think about him Mi. He's out of your life _**don't**_ think about him.'_

When they yelled at me they were glaring at me with one of those 'No duh' glares. Kazuko eyes softened.

"Oh, see what you did! You made me yell at her! Thanks a lot!" She yelled at him Side hugging me in comforter.

"I wouldn't have yelled at her if you hadn't yell at me." He told her giving me a small apologetic smile.

"C-an you bo-th p-leas-e s-stop?" {Can you please stop?} I ask, still shuddering.

"Of course baby we'll stop." She cooed to me trying to calm me down, Isuma-kun was staring at us with an unbelievable look.

"Are yo-u oak-y, Isuma-kun?" {Are you okay, Isuma-kun?} I asked him conserved.

"No, I'm fine," his deep voice said to me snapping out of his shock. "but angel are you going to show me around?"

"Sorry, b-ut I o-n-ly have th-is cl-ass, m-ath, chorus, and sci-ence with y-ou." {Sorry, but I only have this calls, math, chorus, and science with you.} Stop shuddering! "I'm p-retty s-ur-e someone is d-y-ing to show y-ou arou-nd." {I'm pretty sure someone is dying to show you around.} I really need to stop shuddering.

He chuckles, "You must really be shy if your shuddering like a child." I hung my head and felt a tug in my heart.

_'I know, you don't have to tell me that to my face.'_

After that the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and bolted out of the room.

* * *

o0o

* * *

_**Kazuko/Sassy's P.O.V.**_

"Your an _ass_!"

"What'd I do now?"

I was seething with anger. After Mi ran out of the class room and grabbed my counterpart by his jacket collar and dragged him into an empty janitors closet and started yelling at him.

"That was the most stupidest thing you've ever done." I tell him pinching my noise. "She _knows_ she shudders a lot and she can't help it she's terrified of new people, so don't pull it again, _**Shadow**_!" His name dripped out of my mouth like venom.

He smirked his infamous smirk and leaned down to meet my face, "Is that all you wanted to tell me? _Sassy_?" Shadow said in a mocking tone, "'Cause I really didn't think she would act like. How could I not? I just meet the girl." I growled. His I-know-every-and-you-don't voice is making me want to punch him square in the face. He is so aggravating.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Your never a loud to talk to her ever again."

"And if I don't listen to you?"

"Oh, don't worry I'll make sure you stay away from her."

Chuckling he steps back still smirking. "I don't take orders from you or any super hero for that matter. I'm a villain remember?"

I am so _**pissed.**_

"You little-"

"Now if you excuse me I have math the period after this one and I can't wait for it." Pushing me aside he opened the door.

_'I'm gonna kill him.'_

* * *

o0o

* * *

Entering the classroom I could see Shadow talking to the teacher and every single girl in the class was staring at him with dreamy eyes. Then there are the boys staring at me with lust. I shot them a sexy grin and they probably came in their pants.

Why wouldn't they look? I'm the definition of hot and sexy! Look up with of those words and my friends and I are right there. As I go sit in my normal set in the back I instantly glaring at Shadow's back side.

_'I'll find out why your here Shadow and when I do, __**it'll be the end of you**__.'_

* * *

o0o

* * *

_**Shadows/Isuma P.O.V**_

I was staring at the clock in first period and I was _**dying**_ to get out history is so boring. I want to see angel now! Your probably wondering why I want to see Mi. Well I think that I fell for her, hard. I know what your thinking 'he just wants to get in her pants' right? No, that's not true at all.

Yes I know that I'm Rowdyruff boy and I have fuck my fair share of girls, but nun of then meant anything to me. They were just for my complete and udder pleasure. When Himeko first showed us the picture

I instantly fell for the little Mi.

Why shouldn't I? She the prettiest girl in all of the universe, and just my type, if I have a say in the matter. She's small but not too small, her skin looks soft to the touch she has thick hips and she's probably a c-cup almost a d-cup, beautiful curves, a small pâté waist, and long silky leg those features alone just make me want to push her up against a wall and Kiss her and run my hands all over her.

But those the only features that make me want her there's her long silky white hair that falls down to her waist and frame her face perfectly, her lips are as red as rubies and it's a crime not to kiss them, then there are her eyes. Oh, her beautiful eyes they're filled with innocence and curiosity. Her voice is a soothing, calm and quite. She's the opposite of Sassy in every way possible.

I hate that Sassy tried to tell me to stay away from her. Like that'll happen.

You know I could use Mi to give me more information about my beloved counterpart. That's perfect and after I got every thing I needed I'll keep her, cherish her, and make her all mine. The reason why I'm going to do that is because I believe in love at first sight, as do my brothers, and every time I look, think, or even mention her the feeling get stronger.

As the bell rings I pick up my things and walk out of the door looking to find my beautiful angel.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Walking into math I could feel every girls eyes on me except the abnormal ones that in only a shot period of time grown to love. She was in the back, writing down the problems that were on the board.

There was a desk open right next to her. I figured it was for Sassy, but I'm gonna sit there anyway. When I did No seemed to sense my presents 'cause she lifted her head to where I could see her eyes.

"Oh! Hi-i Isuma-kun! Umm-m, you d-do k-no-w that that-'s Kazuko-samas se-t, right?"{ Oh! Hi Isuma-kun! Umm, you do know that that's Kazuko-sama's set, right?} Mi asked me still shuddering.

"But she's not here and I wanted to sit next to the prettiest girl in school." I told her smirking as she started blushing darker than Bricks eyes.

"No I'm not." Swinging her legs undercuts table she looked back down at her notebook and her side bangs brock free form behind her ear then she tuck them back behind her red ears.

_'Damn, she fuckin' adorable.'_ I thought while observing her. I didn't notice that my counterpart was standing right behind me growling at the seen that she witnessed just a few moments ago. The angel did though and her face lit up with a cute smile.

'I wish I had that effect on her.'

"Hi Kazuko-sama!"

"Hello Mi." She said still staring at my back, "Why is he in my set."

"I tried te-ll-ing him it was your set but he di-dn't listen." { I tried telling him it was your set but he didn't listen.} Angel was barely shuddering that time. Maybe she does only shuddering to new people.

I smirk, 'We'll have to change that now, won't we?'

"Then get out of my set!"

"How 'bout no."

"I wasn't asking."

"Too bad, so sad Mrs. Sassy." Sassy stomped her foot in anger and took the set in front of Mi. The math teacher came in and every one settled down as she started the lecture. During the whole period though, I was to busy staring at Mi with an over protective sister, glaring at me the entire time.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Well I hope you like this chapter. I's short I know, I know but the next one will be longer I promise you my beautiful reviewers! **

**I also need to tell you guys the ages of the children in this story her they are:**

**Kazuko/Sassy: sixteen **

**Mi: Almost fifteen**

**Isuma/Shadow: Sixteen**

**Naomi/Berserk: Sixteen**

**Momoko: Sixteen**

**Kenta/Brick: Sixteen**

**Kira/Brute: Sixteen**

**Karou: Sixteen**

**Hiroshi/Butch: Sixteen**

**Hikrai/Brat: Sixteen**

**Miyako: Sixteen**

**Kioshi/Boomer: Sixteen**

**And now I'm too lazy to type down the reviewers. Sooo bye bye now!**


End file.
